cyversefandomcom-20200214-history
Bianca Blanchimont
"Ask yourself what you were. Ask yourself what you wanted to be. Ask yourself what you’ve become. Now ask yourself: Was it worth it?" ''-Bianca Blanchimont'' Bianca Blanchimont, recognized as High King Bianca '''and sometimes '''Blanche, '''is the Vacosian and Human hybrid daughter of Orithyia Blanco and Blair Blanchimont. Well-mannered, serious and very casual, Bianca is beloved and envied by many alike and is the cousin of Arancia Rose and Osiria Rose. She is the central protagonist of the '''Granulated Oblivion side-story and is a supporting protagonist in the main story of Lost Courage. Appearance Golden hair that is tied up into a ponystyle and wearing a unique set of custom-fitted robes, Bianca truly is a beauty of her own and looks as a High King should. She stands tall at 184 centimeters, is rather fit and has a voluptuous body like her father Blair Blanchimont. Often she is described as looking like a younger Blair, which she takes immense pride in. Personality Unlike her father, Bianca is often shown to be very polite and well-mannered. In her speech she always uses the polite form in phrases when addressing her allies, but insulting towards her enemies. She does have some qualities from her parents, like her father’s appearance and her mother’s eyes, alongside being born with an insanely high powerlevel. Bianca can be blunt in her speech, always telling the truth and only lying when it is convenient to her. Bianca isn’t afraid to express her honest opinion in a discussion either. Another notable trait of Bianca is her love for competition and eating. She takes most situations in stride, rarely letting things get her worked up. Like most of her family, Bianca loves fighting as well and never shows fear or nervousness when fighting someone. While Bianca has a strong sense of morality, she shockingly revealed to her family and friends that she has no desire to be a savior, nor a hero. Her goals are only to enjoy live and become a good King. Yet she did state that she cannot stand seeing innocent people or animals get hurt. She is shown to be analytical and tactical in battles, able to see through most of her opponent’s weaknesses and devise a way to victory. One of the most amazing things, as noted by Vacantia, is her ability to form and execute complex strategies and attack at appropriate times on the fly during battle. She isn’t above using cheap tactics, such as shooting her foes in the face or throwing sand into their faces, showing that unlike her speech and politeness, she is anything but honorable in battle. Biography The firstborn of Blair Blanchimont and Orithyia Blanco, she stands out as a rather unique existence. Much like her cousins Arancia and Osiria, she is a Half-Vacosian, Half-Human hybrid, who has immense potential, but unlike them, she is of royal blood and was raised by royalty. Bianca had a rather normal childhood, or as normal as it could get for being a Vacosian. Aside from training and helping out with the occasional Arc villain here and there, she has studied a lot of subjects and has been raised to rule over the Kingdom, in Blair's absence. Bianca was often called a prodigy, to the point of annoyance. Which is why she didn't take things for granted anymore and instead worked hard to earn them and her own skills. From her semblance, to her own techniques, it was apparent that the Blanchimont didn't fear failure. This had her curious and after some tests, she found out that she had a no fear disorder, which meant that she wasn't able to feel fear. With this newfound knowledge, she kept pushing herself harder and harder, but unlike her cousins who had become unique existences like the Scarlet King or the Desolated Devil, Bianca kept true to herself and devoted herself to her Kingdom. This in turn earned her the title of High King and being beloved and envied by her subjects and citizens alike. In turn this also meant that she devoted herself too much, throwing herself entirely into the job and before she knew it, she was approaching her late twenties to early thirties. Still single and constantly tired. It was likely from somewhat running the Blanchimont Kingdom mostly herself, but also from the fact that Bianca and Osiria, her best and oldest friends had changed so much and she couldn't do anything, but say the quote on the very top to them. Bianca can be described in a few ways, When you're at the top, don't look for ways not to fall, but enjoy the view. Another quote fitting here well; I'm someone that has it all, and yet I have nothing either. While not exactly depressed, she is fearing that she may developed a chronic illness of being constantly tired. It would help the High King if she had a Queen to help rule and love and simply someone to be there for her, but Bianca has long since given up hopes on such happening. All in all, she now spends her days alongside family, but keeps her issues to herself. She wishes to not share her burden with anyone and simply has her fun when she can, but mostly is seen running the Blanchimont Kingdom when Ruby, Blair and co are off doing their own thing or having to save the universe. Unlike many though, she doesn't blame them, instead thanking them each time for keeping saving everyone each time. Powers & Abilities Tremendous Tenacity '''(abbr. TT) is the hereditary Semblance unique to the family Blanchimont. It's a 10x boost across all perimeters, which works rather well for Bianca. She can choose what to boost, but most of the time boosts everything she has to ten times. It can be used with the various forms she has too. * '''Instinctive Evolution - Is the evolved form of Bianca's Semblance, a rare occurrence known as Semblance Evolution. This was achieved during her time spend in the Time Chamber and is different from her father Blair's Tremendous Evolution, as it only provides a 25 x boost across all parameters, but in return gives her a pseudo version of Ultra Instinct -Sign- which allows her to react and dodge better to attacks accordingly, but not to the extend of say someone like Ruby, who has completely mastered it. Immortality – As a Vacosian, Bianca already had innate immortality from being ageless, but due to inheriting it from her father, she has gotten a much better form of immortality, that allows for Bianca's death only by destroying her core. * Regeneration | Healing Factor – As with her immortality, she inherited her healing factor from Blair as well. It heals any wound much quicker than normal. Severed limbs can be easily re-attached or if Bianca wills it, regenerate from nothing within a few hours. Even completely disintegrating her won't do anything, for as long as Existence is in any form, so will Blair and simply pops back into existence. This is extremely useful with her Zenkai ability, allowing her to come back much stronger in a short period of time. Zenkai – Alternatively referred to as Vacosian Power, '''is a genetic Vacosian trait and power to gain strength from survival. Bianca becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when she survives from near-death experiences. This Vacosian genetic trait allows their combat prowess to continually increase as they fight. This is done by the Vacosian instinctively imprinting on new experiences to lessen the chances of same injury happening again and likewise dramatically increasing their power after recovering from injuries. Coupled with the aforementioned healing factor/regeneration, Bianca tends to abuse Zenkais a lot, much like her father does too. '''Energy Nullification – A technique she learned from her father, the unique skill of God Shock Flash, which is her energy in Super Vacosian Blue Evolution becoming so powerful that she's able to cancel out other energy attacks, as well as the erasing properties of the Hakai, even punching through it. While only usable in Super Vacosian Blue Evolution, it allows Bianca to be able to fight Gods of Destruction on equal grounds, even if they have their Energy of Destruction up as a shield. Hakai | Existence Erasure - '''An ability granted to her by Brionac, who has gotten it from her previous owner Ruby. With this Bianca is able to use just enough Energy of Destruction to pull off the infamous technique of the Gods of Destruction, to erase a target completely. This bypasses all defenses and doesn't kill the target, but deletes them on a conceptual level that not even the Dragon Balls can bring them back. After training with her aunt Ruby, this technique can now be used up to thrice a day by Bianca, before all of her Energy of Destruction energy reserves are drained out. '''Manipulation & Magic Immunity – She's immune to magic and other manipulations that could influence her. E.G. A succubus trying to get her horny or using some kind of aphrodisiac on her will fail without guarantee. Another example being a magician who is trying to control her mind, it will fail and never work. This comes from her God Ki neutralizing such. Fligh'''t – The user uses their ''energy ''to give them the ability to levitate and fly at high speeds. '''Afterimage Technique – This technique is a short burst of extremely high speed, moving faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image", until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. Exploding Wave - The user manipulates their ki to disrupt the planet's geomagnetic field. With a swift upwards motion of the hand, the user can create a massive atomic explosion that has the potential to cause an almost endless crater in the desired area. Atomic Burst - First, Bianca punches the opponent in their stomach. Then, she attacks the opponent with a roundhouse kick and a punch to their back. Finally, Bianca flips upside down in the air and blasts the opponent away with a yellow energy wave fired from her hands, inflicting a huge amount of damage. Final Shine -''' Learned from Blair. Bianca's Signature beam attack, that comes with a green color. It's her most used attack and her answer to Ruby's Hadoken. There are many variations of this, some of which are simply Super Final Shine, Final Shine Burst and so on. '''Kiai – An invisible wave of energy emitted from the hand. It is a technique where the user affects the air currents around him with ki to produce powerful shockwaves in order to strike the opponent. Energy Manipulation – Bianca is often shown to be using energy blasts or beams. Blair can create, shape and manipulate her energy. By learning to harness her inner latent energy, she is able to gain superhuman capabilities, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. Among this she achieved to full extend of this power, like extraordinary abilities, energy blasts, some elemental manipulation and a major boost to her stats. Energy Sense – The ability to sense energy. Sensing is the ability to sense the location, life force, and power level of anyone; the stronger and closer the enemy, the more powerful the sensation. Mimicry – The ability to copy others' techniques after seeing them performed once. Blair usually refrains from using it, but when she sees something useful, she'll definitely save it for later. Aura Blade – She emits a blade of white energy from his hand to slash and stab his opponent. It seems to be enhanced by the form's aura. * Aura Javelin - Bianca '''took this a bit farther than Arancia, refining the edge of the white ki blade and making it purple, allowing it to cut through even the hardest of materials. * '''Aura Scythe – She holds out her right hand and creates a scythe-like weapon that consists of heavily condensed God Ki, which is able to cut through space-time itself and allow her to bypass any defenses, directly damaging her targets soul. Transformations In her journeys Ruby has unlocked a plethora of transformations, both through vigorous training and in special cases, through a ritual to obtain Godly Ki. The overview of it can be seen here! Super Vacosian & Super Vacosian 2 A legendary transformation of the Vacosians that was reawakened by Ruby Rose and subsequently Blair Blanchimont. While they had a hard time achieving said form, their children had inherited their mutated Vacosian cells and were able unlock it much easier and sooner. Bianca herself holds the record of the earliest Super Vacosian at the young age of 7, having unlocked it in a fit of rage of her toy being destroyed. While Bianca achieved it at such a young age, it was also the catalyst which marked her as a hard worker. She worked hard to master the form and subsequently unlocked the Super Vacosian 2 form at the age of 14, just two years after Arancia did. In this form, her hair becomes white, while her eyes become red. The only difference between the Super Vacosian and Super Vacosian 2 form is the bio-electricity that appears on the latter. Both forms are mastered to their zenith and don't cause any change in personality, nor do they drain energy. They can be used in conjunction with her Semblance too. Super Vacosian increases her base by 50 times and Super Vacosian 2 by 100 times multiplier. Super Vacosian God A form that Bianca had a bit of trouble attaining, only being able to gain it after three years of constant training with the Angel Attendant of Cerveze, Agrippina. In this form, Bianca's hair and eyes become a stark red, and she becomes much curvier and a bit taller in appearance. This form solely utilizes God Ki and and cannot be sensed by beings lesser than God. Furthermore, after mastering and making the form her own, her body started producing God Ki alongside mortal Ki, allowing her to access the new source of superior energy at will. It has a few advantages, like granting her an endless amount of stamina, as well as a far more superior healing factor than she already has, almost being thrice as quick. This form mostly is utilized to gauge an opponent or heal up quicker. She can use her Semblance alongside this form too, and it makes her 40'000 times stronger than her base form. Super Vacosian Blue Super Vacosian Blue is the result of a Super Vacosian God that went Super Vacosian, which is why the form's alternative name is known as Super Vacosian God Super Vacosian, but due to Ruby always biting her tongue when she said it, the Ascendance team opted to short it simply to Super Vacosian Blue. In this form, Bianca's hair becomes a shade of blue and her eyes retain their lavender coloring. Likely a trait from being of the Royal Bloodline of the Vacosians, as usually the eyes turn blue too. Due to this form using a mix of mostly God Ki and some mortal ki, the same traits as Super Vacosian God apply, with the user having endless stamina and beings lesser than Gods not being able to sense them. This form raises Bianca's height to 186 centimeters, while retaining her fit and curvy physique, and increasing muscle mass much like Super Vacosian does. She completely mastered this form in the three years of training with Agrippina and can use it without drawbacks. It increases her power by 60'000 times her base and she can use her Semblance in conjunction with it too. Special Forms Super Vacosian Blue Evolution The form gained through very intense training father with her father Blair, who wanted to see whether or not her daughter could gain this unique form as well. Surprisingly enough, yes, Bianca was able to gain it. That and the two Blanchimonts found out that the Evolution subform of Blue is unique to the Royal Bloodline of the Vacosians and that even a half-blood like Bianca herself could achieve it. In this form, Bianca's hair becomes a darker shade of blue, while her eyes become a piercing red in color. While her muscles increase even further in this form, she becomes even more curvier, while her bust increases by an entire cup-size. Ruby made the accurate comment of calling her milf-coded, which earned her a punch from both Blair and Bianca herself. This form has a higher multiplier than that of her father, as opposed to having 2'500'000 multiplier, it multiplies Bianca's power by 3'000'000 and can be used in conjunction with not only her normal Semblance, but her Semblance Evolution too. Trivia * Self-taught since childhood and personally trained by Mythra, Bianca is an exceptional culinary master of the highest caliber, possessing immense knowledge and the capability of preparing almost any kind of delicious food with a strong sense to the aesthetics of cooking. She cooks with amazing speed and dexterity, particularly in her use of knives. * Her sense of taste is also not lacking, often she is able to deduce the qualities of aspects (ingredients, method of cooking and preparations) involved in a prepared dish in a very short period of time. She has an extremely sharp sense of smell, as she was able to figure out correctly all the ingredients that Arancia had used in her wedding cake. * Her weapon used to be a blade-spear, but got replaced by her aunt Ruby’s gift on her 18th birthday. Her own Godkey weapon and companion, Brionac, one of the oldest, yet mysterious weapons to exist. Over the ten years she has mastered to use this blade and often utilizes it in combat, alongside learning her royal duties. * Like her father, Once and Future King Blair, Bianca herself has a high approval rating as a king. Considering her father is often away with Ruby due to some kind of issue requiring their combined strength or similar, this makes Bianca the effective ruler of the Blanchimont Kingdom. So far she has been just and always takes care of the problems herself, while training some of the knights too. * Alongside being talented at devising and executing strategies and battle tactics on the fly, Bianca boasts a rather high power level too; A trait which comes from being a Half-Vacosian and her training hard, harder and the hardest to be as good as she is. Furthermore, she is the only one of the Half-Vacosians to break past the limits of Super Vacosian Blue and into Super Vacosian Blue evolution. * Her best friend is her cousin Arancia Rose, the daughter of Ruby and Chione. The both of them grew up alongside Osiria and Vacantia and are practically inseparable from each other. * The Blanchimont always is trying to continuously better herself. Be it in knowledge, cooking or even battle. Bianca trains herself to be as good as she is and will berate anyone that calls her talented. Reprimanding them that it belittles all the effort she put into getting as skilled as she is. Yet despite this, Bianca will encourage people to be better themselves, even help them if it proves to be entertaining enough. Category:Ascendance team Category:Rose legacy Category:Silver-Eyed Warrior Category:Eldritch being Category:Outer god